Bad Timing
by SassyRaydorGirl
Summary: A shooting stirs up feelings for two colleagues who never expected it. Okay so this is what should happen in the show. I know, I know. Will never happen but hey, that's why we're here. To let our minds grow.


**Bad Timing.**

**Ronnie/Natalie.**

As the gunshot rang out through the abandoned warehouse all Ronnie could hear was the almighty thud behind him. He wasn't quite sure what he had expected to see when he turned around but nothing would prepare him for what he saw. All he could see was his Boss. His friend, DI Chandler lying face down in a pool of blood. For the first few moments all he could do was stand there in a state of shock. It wasn't until his radio blasted that his cop instincts began to kick in.

"Ronnie. You guy's okay. I thought I heard a gunshot". Matt yelled over the radio.

"Matt. Call an ambulance. The Guv's been shot". He replied. Panicking.

"Oh shit. I'm on it. Is the suspect still there".

"No. He took off. Look. I couldn't care less about him right now. Just get the ambulance Mattie".

Ronnie put his radio to the side and knelt down beside Natalie. He gently turned her over to inspect her wound. Judging by the blood loss already it was deep. He quickly removed his jacket and applied pressure to her wound. She slowly opened her eyes and met his own.

"Ronnie. What happened". She asked faintly.

"Don't try and talk love. You'll be okay".

"Ronnie".

"You've been shot but your gonna be okay. Matt's calling the ambulance. You'll be fine". He said anxiously.

"I never saw him".

"We weren't expecting anyone else to be here. He took us both by suprise".

"I'm scared Ronnie".

"Hey. Your gonna get through this. Just try and keep your eyes open okay. Can you do that for me".

"Yeah. I'll try". giving him a small smile.

Natalie grabbed hold of his hand for dear life. Ronnie could see how terrified she was. An emotion she very rarely showed in front of her team. He knew he had to act as normal as possible so as not to worry her.

"Ronnie. I can see the ambulance down the road. How's she doing". Matt asked as he ran into the warehouse.

"Yeah. She's doing okay. She's lost alot of blood Mattie".

"Should have been more careful. shouldn't I". Natalie replied. Shakily.

"Natalie. You are not to blame here. We weren't to know he was here. It was just unfortunate. Just try and relax". Ronnie said. Stroking her cheek.

"I'll go flag down the ambulance. Ronnie. For christ sake keep her focused".

"Yeah I'm doing my best Mattie".

Minutes later Matt came running back in with the paramedics. They made their way over to Natalie while Ronnie reluctantly moved to the side while they attended to her. There were so many things running through his mind. why hadn't they gone in with safety vests on. Why hadn't they done a safety check of the warehouse before hand and why the hell hadn't they noticed this guy lurking in the corner. What he was more angry at himself than anything because of the simple fact that he hadn't been able to protect her. The fact that she was their boss wasn't important right now. She was the woman and as the man he should have been able to protect her. Seeing her lying there helpless just scared the hell out of him.

"Ronnie. You okay". Matt inquired.

"No Mattie, I'm not. Look at her. I don't think I've ever seen her look so vunerable ".

"Hey. Come on. She's the DI. She's a tough one. She'll pull through this".

"I really hope your right. Look Matt, I'm gonna go with her to the Hospital. I want you to get the CCTV for this place. Track down the bastard and bring him in. He can't be that hard to find".

"Will do. I'll keep you upto speed with things".

"Thanks Mattie".

After the ambulance took Natalie away Matt made his way back to the station to track down the CCTV footage for the warehouse. A few hours after locating it he began to trawl through the endless hours of absolute zero. Just kids mucking around which was to be expected. After a few more hours he finally found what he needed. Watching the few frames of footage from when Natalie and Ronnie entered the building until the moment Natalie was shot felt so surreal to Matt. He couldn't believe how quickly it had all happened. Suddenly the gunman appeared on screen and never had he managed to get such a clear frame of someone as he had at that moment. He immediately eneterd the picture into the Criminal Database and within an hour he had gotten a hit. Jamie Eves had done 10 years for his involvment in a robbery gone wrong where a Security Guard had been killed. He had only been released from prison 2 months earlier and now Matt was wondering why he was at the warehouse. Now he knew his name and address. It wouldn't be long before he had him locked up.

Back at the Hospital Ronnie was sitting in the relatives room awaiting news on his Boss. They had rushed her into surgery as soon as they arrived. Ronnie had phone Natalie's Mother to inform her of what had happened and to let her know she'd need to pick up Natalie's 2 youngest boys up from School. He called her oldest Jason with whom she was estranged from. He asked Ronnie to keep him informed via the telephone which he agreed too. Her Mother would tell the two younger boys Aiden and Callum who were still in High School what had happened. Ronnie said that he would let them know when she could bring them in to see her and he would keep everyone updated on her progress. Sitting quietly with only his thoughts for company he began to drift off to sleep. He was nearly in a deep sleep when he suddenly felt a tapping on his shoulder.

"DS Brooks".

"Yeah. That's me".

"I'm Dr Stanley. I've been treating Natalie Chandler".

"How is she". He asked.

"Well we managed to extract the bullet and we've controlled the bleeding. She's still a little weak and she's going to have to take it easy over the next few weeks but it looks like she'll make a full recovery".

"Thank god. Doc. I can't thank you enough".

"Just doing my job DS Brooks".

"Can I see her".

"Ofcourse. Just give the Nurse a few momnets to get her settled into her room".

"Fine. I'll just nip outside and make a phone call".

Back at the station Matt was just heading out to arrest Eves when his mobile rang. He gave it a quick glance and noticed that it was Ronnie calling. Suddenly he felt his stomache sink.

"Ronnie. Whats up. The Guv okay". He asked anxiously.

"Good news Mattie. The Guv's gonna be just fine. They got the bullet out and they managed to stop the bleeding".

"Geez. Thank god. I really thought we'd lost her for a horrible moment".

"The Nurse is just getting her settled into her room. She's stable so that's a good sign. Thought I'd let you guy's know and find out how you were getting on tracking this guy. Any luck yet".

"Actually yeah. We got a hit".

"Seriously". Ronnie said. Suprised.

"Yeah. Suspect's names Jamie Eves. Spent 10 years in the nick for his involvement in a robbery. now I ain't got a clue what the hell he was doing in an abandoned warehouse but we're just on our way over to his place now to arrest him".

"Excellent job Mattie. Well I'm just gonna check on Natalie and then I'll head back and sit in on the interview".

"Yeah, no worries. Maybe stewing in a cell for a bit will give him something to think about".

"Let's hope so. Talk to you later Mattie".

"Bye Ronnie".

Ronnie hung up the phone and walked back into the Hospital. He walked upto Natalie's room and stood in the doorway just staring at her.

"You can go in DS Brooks". The Nurse said. Appearing at his side.

"She is gonna be okay isn't she Nurse".

"She'll make a full recovery. She'll recover alot quicker with some company I imagine".

"On my way Nurse. Thanks". Smiling at her as he made his way in.

He entered Natalie's room and his mouth widened into a big smile when Natalie turned her head and their eyes met. He walked over to her and took a seat at the edge of her bed. There was a few moments of silence before Natalie spoke.

"Ronnie. I'm alright". She said quietly.

"Do you have any idea how bloody worried we were".

"You and me both. Funny isn't it. All these years as a cop. All the drugs raids, arrests, shoot outs and never been shot. We walk into an abandoned warehouse and just like that it happens".

"Bad timing love. That's all".

"I'm sorry I broke down back there. Let my guard down. Not exactly the way for your Boss to act is it".

"Christ Natalie. You'd been shot. You were scared. It's a natural reaction. I was scared too".

"I'll bet you were. You might have ended up with a Boss worse than me".

"Hey don't talk rubbish. Your the best we've ever had. We don't want to loose you".

"You been here long".

"Ever since they brought you in. I came with you in the ambulance".

"You were the one holding my hand telling me I'd be alright".

"The one and only. Wanted to be here when you woke up. Now listen Aiden and Callum are with your Mum and I phone Jason to let him know what happened".

"I'm sure he was worried". Natalie replied sarcastically.

"He was actually. End of the day you are still his Mother and he loves you".

"He chose his Father over me Ronnie. After everything his Father did. He blamed me because I wasn't at home enough and that's why his Father strayed. Alot of bloody crap. David just couldn't keep it in his bloody pants".

"So why not tell that to Jason".

"He worships that man Ronnie. I wouldn't hurt him just to get back at David. Doesn't matter how angry I am".

"A Mother's love for sure".

"Always. Listen have they found the shooter yet".

"Yeah Matt's found him. Guy's names Jamie Eves. Why he was there we're not sure yet. Matt's bringing him in as we speak. Fact is love you were just in the wrong place at the wrong time".

"What was it you said before. Bad Timing". She smiled.

"Afraid so love".

"Thanks Ronnie".

"What for".

"Not leaving me on my own. Being here when I woke up. Generally just being there for me this last year with my break-up with David. Guess marriage wasn't to be for either of us". She said.

Ronnie saw the tears that were beginning to form. Seeing her cry for a second time that day made his heart break. Men like Eves and David deserved their just desserts. He leaned forward and gathered a crying Natalie in his arms.

"I promise you love things will get easier. Jason will come round eventually. Karma will get David and Mattie and I will get Eves. It just takes time".

Natalie pulled back from him and looked deep into his eyes. Ronnie gave her a small smile and looked at her and thought to himself that despite all the shit she'd been through lately. She still looked as beautiful as ever. Not really thinking about it he leaned forward and kissed her gently on the lips. The kiss lasted several moments before he pulled back to see the suprise on her face.

"Guv. I am so sorry. That was inappropriate".

"You kiss me and now we're back to Guv. Don't apologise for kissing me".

"I took advantage of your vunerable condition and I shouldn't have love".

"Incase you missed it. I didn't stop you".

"Yeah but David".

"Forget him. I have. He's the one who betrayed me and I will never take him back. Yes he's the Father of my boys but that's all now. He never even came to see me here and I know Jason would have told him. He's too busy setting up house with his blonde, leggy, thin PA. Don't feel guilty Ronnie. I don't".

Ronnie gave her a small smile and took hold of her hand.

"You know you've always been more than just the Boss to us lot. Your a good friend. The team, You, Me and Mattie we're a family. Well your more than that to me. You always have been. All the crap you've gone through this year. I've seen the toll it's taken on you. I just want to take all the pain away".

"We need to go through the pain to gain the happiness. Don't we". She smiled.

"I guess we do. So DI you do me the honour of allowing me to be your happiness".

"I'd love you to be DS Brooks". She replied. Smiling.

"Good". He smiled before leaning in to kiss her again.

Minutes later their kiss was interrupted when Matt walked into the room

"Wow. Geez. Umm. Sorry to interrupt guys".

"Well you are Mattie". Ronnie barked.

"Ronnie. Matt he's only joking. What's the problem". Natalie asked. Smiling.

"Well first of all I wanted to check how you were doing but hey as I can see..."

"MATTIE". Ronnie yelled.

"Right. Okay. The other thing I came to tell you was that Eves has confessed to shooting you".

"He's confessed. Just like that". Natalie inquired.

"Well what the hell was he even doing at the warehouse". Ronnie asked.

"Drugs". Matt replied.

"What". Ronnie said.

"He was there to buy drugs of some dealer to feed his habit".

"What about the gun". Natalie asked.

"Since being in prison. The guys he met in there. It's made him a nervous wreck and suspicious of everyone. When he saw you he just panicked".

"So it's over. He's charged with my shooting so the case is closed".

"Cut and dry Guv. All you need to concentrate on now is getting better. Not that it looks as though you'll need alot of help in that department". Matt said. Smirking.

"Mattie. I swear to god". Ronnie said. Slowly loosing his temper.

"I'll talk to you's later. Bye Guv".

"Thanks Matt". Natalie smiled.

Matt closed the door on his way out and Natalie burst out laughing. Ronnie gave her one of his disapproving looks.

"I'm gonna bloody kill him". Ronnie snarled.

"He's just winding you up. Go with it. We've just been given good news. You should be happy".

"I am love. I am. More than you know. Look. I'm gonna leave you to get some rest. I'll tell your Mum to bring Aiden and Callum by later".

"Okay. Ronnie".

"Yeah love".

"What about us".

"Well I know I love you and I want to give us a go. As long as your boys are okay. I don't want to hurt them. We'll talk to them together".

"I know they'll be fine with it. They adore you and your lame jokes".

"Hey".

"I love you Ronnie". She said. Smiling.

"I love you too sweetheart. Get some rest and I'll be back later". He replied. Kissing her.

As he left her room he gave her one last glance before leaving the Hospital. His beautiful Natalie. His at last.

Fin xxx


End file.
